Unexpected
by bexxyy
Summary: Bella is Sam's sister and is coming home to La Push. Lets just say Paul never thought he would imprint until she turned up! Jinxed imprint Challenge


**_This ONE SHOT is for Jinxed imprint Challenge! I finally got time to finish it. _**

**_I took a while trying to figure out what wolf to use but Paul is by far my favourite!_**

**_I may add another chapter and make it a two shot, but I don't know yet. _**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**PPOV**

"Right, guys! I have extremely important news!"

Everyone quieten down and looked towards Sam. He had called a meeting, so the whole pack were now crammed into his living room and there was the sweet smell of cookies coming from the kitchen where Emily was baking.

"All of you may not know this, but I have a little sister." He looked down, avoiding our gaze. Everyone burst out laughing, including myself. As if he has a fucking sister, ha-ha. That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!

"Why the fuck are you all laughing?" Sam was visibly shaking. We instantly shut up. He continued. "My sister will be here in a matter of minutes. She will be living here from now on and I don't want any of you giving her any grief."

Jake decided to but in here. "How can you have a sister?!" He exclaimed, we all nodded our agreement to the question. When we have been in wolf form he has never so much as thought about a sister. Along with that the elders have never mentioned it.

"When my parents died my Aunty and uncle took her to Alaska with them. She was only young and I couldn't look after her. I never thought about her in wolf form, I don't know why I just didn't want you guys to know." If we wasn't so close to Sam we would have all been offended. "She's coming here and I want her to know about us been wolves. I know she will take it well" We all stayed silent.

"Okay, tell us about your sister?" Quil asked, and without been in wolf form I knew what he was thinking. Is she old enough to be hot? I chuckled to myself and elbowed him in the ribs as Sam sent him death glares.

"She will be here soon-" Sam was cut off by a roar of an engine outside. A smile spread across Sam's face. "She's here"

He ran to the door and swung it open. We all followed him outside. I was shocked at what I saw. There in Sam's driveway was a Mercedes Benz. All our mouths were wide open, especially Jake's as he is the one that is obsessed with cars. He looked like he was going to pee himself.

The thing that happened next was not what I was prepared for. The door to the car opened and slowly a leg popped out. Then a body. Then I saw her. The girl of my dream, literally.

She has long ,wavy ,brown, flowing hair, that reached the middle of her back. She had full lips that were just begging to be kissed. I drooled at the thought. The angel was wearing skinny jeans and a simple tank top. I felt my heart pound faster as I looked at her curves. They were so perfect and sexy. I took a deep breath before I looked at her eyes and when I did my heart really was going to explode. Her brown orbs held so much emotion.

When she saw Sam her face lit up and she jumped on him. Sam pulled her off the ground in a hug and spun her around. I was jealous at the contact that they had. Even though they are siblings, I still wish it was me that she was running towards and smiling at brightly.

After about ten minutes of them embracing, Sam brought her over to us.

I froze.

Okay, does my hair look good? Of course it does, my hair always looks amazing.

Have I remembered to wear clothes? I looked down and I was Jeans and shoes, but no t-shirt. I smirked, she will be mesmerised by my muscles.

Does my breath smell okay? I breathed into my hand and smelt it. Minty fresh.

I felt someone looking at me and turned to see Jared next to me. "Dude, what are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes and whispered "Hot girl" as I nodded my head towards the approaching Sam's little sister. I wouldn't say she was little though, she was probably 17 or 18.

"Guys, this is my little sister Bella." Sam introduced us. "Bella, this is Quil, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Collin, Bradley, Leah, Jared and Paul" She smiled at each of us and said hi.

When she looked at me her smile grew and we held each others gaze.

I felt something. This girl is not hot, this girl is beautiful. Feelings were shooting through me that were almost unbearable, but I kept my eyes locked with hers.

I had the sudden urge to love and protect this angel in front of me. To protect her from the evil in the world and from the people that may cause her pain. I wanted her to be happy and never be sad. I wanted her to trust and love me.

Without thinking about it I held out my hand to her and she took it with no delayed reaction. I bent down and pressed my lips to the back of her hand, with out breaking eye contact with her.

"GET OFF MY SISTERS HAND PAUL!" I heard Sam shout but I didn't care, I just held onto it tighter obviously without hurting her. She smiled even more and squeezed my hand. I couldn't stop the cheesy grin spreading on my face. It took me everything in my power to not pull her close to me and press my lips to hers and forever hold her.

"THAT'S IT" I felt my angel been pulled away from me. I turned to see Sam pulling her into the house. Our hands lost contact and I felt empty and unwanted.

We all followed into the house. Bella and Emily were hugging and laughing. I wish I could hug her.

After Bella and Emily finished with there greeting, Sam told Bella to sit down. "I have something to tell you Bella. I was going to wait a while until you got settled but I think you have the right to know straight away, as it does concern you" Sam paused. Bella had a look of concern and confusion spread across her beautiful face. "Bella, we, meaning me and the guys are all wolves." He spoke as gently as possible and held her hand tightly in his. I looked at all the guys and they seemed to be waiting for Bella's reaction, but she never gave one.

"Is that it?" She seemed untouched by this piece of information. Sam and the rest of us looked confused. She laughed. The laugh made my heart jump. "Sam, I am your sister" We all looked at her, thinking she was mad. Obviously he knew she was his sister. She laughed yet again at the fact that we seemed to be missing something. "I'm a wolf!"

Everyone's mouth feel open. Wow, we were not expecting that!

Nobody spoke, we all just looked between her and Sam, who was looking at Bella with a look of shock and confusing.

"Come on Sam. We are blood related, therefore we share the wolf blood!" She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When?" Sam asked only just been able to form words. I sniffed back a chuckle at his expression. If I was in his position I would probably be exactly the same. I mean the dude just found out his little sister is a wolf, like himself!

"Not that long ago actually. About a month, I found my boyfriend cheating on me, so I ran away from them. I wanted to be by myself so I ran into the woods. I thought about what I had just witnessed and was beyond angry. Then I phased. At first I was confused but it didn't take long to change back. After that I did research on the internet and found out that I was a werewolf or shape shifter, what ever you want to call it!" She added a little giggle. It was a sweet giggle and made her look cute. "At first I didn't get how I could have phased when I was so far away from La Push, the place that I am meant to be protecting. But I found out that a Vampire Clan had moved in not so far away from were I live. My wolf instincts must have just kicked."

"So you know everything?" Sam asked slightly disappointed that he wasn't able to surprise his sister with been a wolf.

"Yes, I know all about the tribe stories and imprinting. In fact I have some exciting news to tell you!"

We all looked at her waiting.

"I have imprinted" I felt like my heart had just fell into the pit of my stomach. I don't even know why I felt like this. I felt jealous of the person that she had imprinted on. He will spend forever with her and be able to look after her and care. That is what I want to be able to do for her. "On Paul" She added at the end. There were a gasps around the room.

Nobody dared to speak. I was still trying to get my head around the fact that the feelings I have towards this girl in front of me was in fact because she was my imprint. This was the one person that I am meant to spend the rest of my life with.

I also thought that if (and it was a big IF) I imprinted that I could ignore it and it would just drift away. But the feelings of want and need that are running through my body are to big to deny. I felt my lips pull into a small smile. Who would have thought that me of all people would have be the one to imprint on the Alpha's sister. The thought only an hour ago would have been quite laughable. More so, because no one knew the Alpha had a sister!"I think me and Paul need to talk in private" Bella spoke calmly as I tried to avoid the evil look that Sam was shooting towards me. I felt like sticking my tongue out but I knew that was childish.

The guys all left the room like zombies. Sam was been pulled by Jake, who looked like he found this all amusing.

The silence yet again took over the room, but this time it was awkward it was……nice. Bella and I just smiled at each other. "You do realise that the guys will all be stood at the door listening." The smile was still on my face and to be honest I can't remember the last time I actually felt this happy. It was like I don't need to worry about anything else in my life, all because of this angel.

"I know" She laughed. "But I couldn't stand the silence and the look that Sam was giving us both."

The silence was back and I felt like I needed to break it this time.

"So……." I couldn't think of anything to say. What do you say when you meet your imprint for the first time. "I'm Paul!"

Bella giggled. "Hi Paul. I'm Bella!" I chuckled at least she had a sense of humour. "I can't believe I actually found my imprint. I never thought it would happen to me." She spoke.

"Me neither and to me honest I didn't want it to happen. But now that you are here I can't help but want to be with you forever and - and -" I couldn't think of what to say.

"I know what you are trying to say because I feel the same way. The feelings are hard to describe." She looked down at her hands and I suddenly had the nerve to go and sit next to her. When she felt me sit she looked up and I realised how close we were. She looked even more gorgeous up close and I could even smell strawberries and vanilla on her skin.

I made a brave move and grabbed her hand in mine. "You don't know how long I have been waiting for you with out even knowing it" She whispered. I couldn't stop my self any longer. I reached up and rested my other hand on her face. She sighed and leant into it. Her skin was so soft. I leaned forward and I heard Bella's breath hitch.

I stopped just before my lips met up with her red pulped lips. "Can I kiss you?" I whispered so only she could hear. She nodded and closed the distance between us.

It felt as if a firework had just gone off in my head as our lips moved in sync. She tasted just as she smelt, like strawberries. Unfortunately we had to pull away to breath. I rested my forehead against hers and I'm pretty sure my grin was mirroring hers.

Both of us were probably thinking exactly the same thing, imprinting isn't so bad after all.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_So there you have it! _**

**_I don't think I will add anything else to this if I do I will add one of the guys point of view when they are stood at the door but I don't know. Tell me what you think. _**

**_I think it would be better left like this._**

**_Bex _**

**_xxx_**


End file.
